1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to method and apparatus for moving a nozzle between a storage position and a position for applying an adhesive or other fluid material. More specifically, the invention relates to such a method and apparatus wherein the nozzle is normally in a storage position with its end in a container of solvent for the adhesive to be dispensed. The container is moved out of the way and the nozzle advanced to its operating position where it applys adhesive to sheets of paper or the like.
2. Background of the Invention
U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,869 issued on Sept. 30, 1975 in the name of W. A. Little and is entitled Method and Apparatus for Dispensing Air-Curable Viscus Materials. This patent discloses apparatus and method for dispensing an air-curable material, such as a silicone rubber, without allowing the material to partially cure and clog portions of the dispensing system. Clogging of the system is avoided by immersing the dispensing end of the nozzle in a reservoir of liquid, such as oil, when the nozzle is not being used. The oil forms an air tight seal around the end of the nozzle. After the nozzle is immersed in the oil, all air-contacted material in the nozzle is purged from the nozzle into the oil and then a back pressure is applied to the material in the nozzle to draw part of it upwardly into the nozzle and thus draw some of the oil from the reservoir into the nozzle. The apparatus of the Little patent is described as useful for forming a silicone rubber gasket by removing the nozzle from the reservoir and passing it along a predetermined path above a work surface while dispensing rubber through the nozzle to thereby form the gasket.
It also is known to clean a nozzle that is moved through a series of liquids, such as liquids in test tubes, in order to prevent contamination of samples in the various test tubes. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,041 which issued on June 19, 1973 in the name of A. R. Jones for Reagent Mixing Apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,245,657, issued on June 17, 1941 to A. Eppler for Apparatus for Applying Adhesive to Shoe Parts, discloses a glue pot from which adhesive is pumped through openings leading into the central portion of a brush. When the use of the apparatus is to be discontinued for any substantial period of time, the glue can be prevented from hardening in the brush by raising about the brush a cup or container having therein water or other liquids.